mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mitchell Party/Staff
Super Mitchell Party Credits This article pertains to the staff members behind of Super Mitchell Party. Credits Konami Digital Entertainment Co., LTD. Producer *David Cox Planning / Game Design *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai Concept Art / Character Design *Isa Okuyama Artist *Emily Steigerwald UI Artist *Aya Tarumi Art Director Chief Art Director Creature Design *Masahiro Itō Minigame Design *Kenichirō Yoshimura Board game Design *Kenichirō Yoshimura Equipment Design *Kenichirō Yoshimura Design Directors Technical Support *Konami Supporters Club Localization *Satoshi Hirano Testing Chief Program Director *Kazuhide Hatsuyama Program Directors *Kazuhide Hatsuyama *Kazuya Matsunaga Program Ryuichiro Okamoto Global Business Planning Division *Natsumi Muramatsu Business Development Department Business Planning Division *Hiroki Muraoka *Hidenobu Takahashi Sales and Marketing Division *Kenichiro Miura *Toshihiro Kondō *Misako Yoshii *Miho Kosaka *Shiho Teramoto QC *Yuichi Yada *Kouichiro Shindo *Mitsutaka Kuga *Takeshi Suzuki *Kentaro Yamamura Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. European President *Tomotada Tashiro Snr. Director of Brand & Business Development *Jonas Lygaard Director of Corporate Management *Yoshi Ichida Manager ‑ Corporate Management *Hiro Ono International Head of Brand *Lisa Villaume European Brand Manager *Richard Jones Head of Communications *Jay Boor Senior PR Manager *Danielle Mounsey Online & Social Media Manager *Asim Tanvir Head of Operations & Administration EMEA *Naomi O'Regan Supply Chain Coordinator *Mary Meagh *Deepa Mistry Product Planner *Natasha Yearley Digital Manager *Sabrina Gasson CS & Web Manager *Andy Clark Director Northern Europe & Emerging Markets *Marc Melton Account Manager ‑ UK Rory *Gilhespy Sales Administrator *Naomi Culleton GM - EMEA Sales (& Brand Director CE) *Martin Schneider Brand Manager Central Europe *Wolfgang Ebert Brand Manager Southern Europe *Stefanie Ollesch Head of Digital Entertainment Business *Boris Stefan Senior Manager *Iberia Sonia Aparicio García Channel Administration Manager *Beatriz Maestre *Marta Perales Director General & Head of TCG Business *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs Director - Brand & Communications *Stéphanie Hattenberger Manager - Brand & Communications *Pierre Ghislandi Head of DE Business *Vincent Dupuy Localization Producer *Nicolas Julliand THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Senior PR & Marketing Consultant *Liz Pieri PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Junior Social Media Manager *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Finance *Anton Seicarescu *Izeta Kadic *Andreja Djoja Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Head of Production *Lukas Kugler THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Special Thanks *Bastian Kieslinger THQ Nordic Inc. THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Rainbow Studios Producers *Tony Stutterheim *Nicholas Napp Designer *Robert Kinnaman Senior Designer *Erik T. Leppänen Game Design *David Dwire UI/UX Graphic Designer *Ryan Roos Additional Programming *Stephane Roncada Production Coordinator *Tiffany Scroggins Lead Artist *Boyd Lake Modeling, Texturing & Animation *Chris Baranowski *Thuan Do *Stanley Fuka *Boyd Lake *Adam C. Schimpf *Tyler Williams Technical Animation & R&D *Brad Doan *Tom Granberg *Michael Klucher Motion Capture *Paul DeNigris *Andy Sinur *Krystal Baker Animator *Stephen Vaughan QA Lead *Kaiwa Burnz IT *Erik T. Leppänen Social Engagement Coordinator *Devon Grousis Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Imagica Imageworks, Inc. Movie Editing *Ryota Hamasaki *Masato Kawakami CEO *Tomoyo Mizuochi Lead Character Artists *Massimiliano Puliero Character Artists *Hidenobu Yoshiyama *Tsubasa Takahashi Prop Artist *Takehiko Hoashi Setup Artist *Jinwon Lee Studio Pierriot Studio PIERROT Co., Ltd. *Naoji Hōnokidani *Kazumichi Ueda *Akio Ito *Fumihito Fukuju *Ayumi Matsuda *Hayato Date Music, Sound & Voice Staff Music Music Director *MITCHELL Project Music Team Sound Sound Director Sound Effects Sound Supervisor *MITCHELL Project Music Team Chief Sound Director Voice Character Voices Voice‑Over Production *Voiceworks Productions Inc. Additional Credits Product Manager *Atsushi Suzuki Department Manager *Hirotaka Ishikawa Directed & Co-Produced by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Iah Wright Production Studio by *Nickelodeon Animation Studio Super Mitchell Party uses the Unreal® Engine *Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere, Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2018 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved Special Thanks to *Yuji Korekado *Yasushi Takano *Noboru Shirasu *CULTURETRANSLATE Ltd. *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *MADHOUSE Inc. *Maurosart Animation Development *Drop Co., LTD. *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Viacom Digital Studios *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew *Nickelodeon Core Department Crew *Nickelodeon core team *All Nickelodeon Staff *All THQ Nordic Gmbh Staff *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon asset Team *THQ Hockey Team *CA PRODUCTION Co. Ltd. *WILL Co. Ltd. *SmileBoom Co. Ltd. *Magnum enter Co. Ltd. *T's MUSIC Co. Ltd. Developed by *Konami Digital Entertainment Co. Ltd. Published by *THQ Nordic GmbH Copyright *Nickelodeon/Viacom Based on Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Super Mitchell Party